Promises, Prom Misses Extended!
by narnialove
Summary: Channy One-Shot. Continuation from Sonny With A Chance episode "Promises, Prom-misses". What should of happened. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Channy One-Shot. Continuation from Sonny With A Chance episode "Promises, Prom-misses".**

**This is my first ever SWAC fic! Hopefully the characters won't be out of well... character! It's kinda the extended version of this scene. There is (hopefully) going to be two chapters, one for each of Channy's point of view! Enjoy!**

I walked into the prom room and let out a rather loud sigh. Everyone had left. The prom was over. Chad was right_. _All proms end in disasters, cure Chad! I stood in silence until I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey. So you finally made it." I instantly recognize the voice, it came from the King of jerks, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad?" I asked while trying to act surprised, he would come back to tease me, and I thought the day couldn't get worst. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go." he said with his signature smirk.

I sighed once again. Why couldn't Chad just for once be a decent person and try and feel the pain I'm going through. My throat had a terribly pain into it too, I was holding in my tears.

"Chad," I began, "You were right. All proms ends in a disaster."

I saw Chad take a step backwards, it seemed like he was surprised. But hey I'm Sonny Monroe, I'm always full of surprises. If I want to admit that Chad was right, I will! Chad quickly caught control of his feet and stepped forward to me.

"Do they, Sonny? Do they really?" he asked me.

Where was he going with this? Couldn't he see I wasn't in the mood for his mind games. But that's typical move for Chad. He won't leave until he was pleased with what he came to do. I could just picture us talking five minutes later about how good he looks in his suite. And of course I'd lie and say he looks like a total player but really I know he looks very handsome.

"I'm not in the mood for this Chad." I finally told him and turned my back on him and headed towards the door.

I felt a warm hand, sparks suddenly went up my spine and I became happier then I was before. My wrist and the rest of my body was twisted and I was now facing Chad. He was still holding on to my hand. I hope he doesn't let go. Chad began to speak.

"Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." he told me while gripping tight onto my hand. He squeezed my hand, "You're just gonna have to settle for me."

I was then pulled in closer to Chad. I felt extremely happier then I was before. Chad then pull out his headphone that's were connected to his iPod. He gave me one. I felt myself blushing. Me? Dancing with heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper? I suddenly became nervous, I knew I had two left feet.

"Don't worry Sonny, once again CDC shall rescue you." he told me as we started to slowly swift back and forth.

I rolled my eyes and held onto his shoulders tighter then intended, but it just felt so damn good!

I stepped closer into Chad, "This is sweet."

Chad smiled at me, "I have my moments." I smiled back to him. This was truly sweet of him, I never knew Chad had a soft side... maybe he does care? We continued to dance without music. I couldn't handle the silence, the tension between me and him was too much. I needed an distraction.

"You gonna press play?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Chad then pressed play to his iPod. A fast up beat song began playing.

"Really, Chad? Really? All you had to do was pick the right song." I told him.

Chad frowned and let go of my hand. I realized that what I said may of been the wrong thing. My sudden happiness disappeared. All I had to do was shut up... stupid Sonny!

"Hey your lucky I even did this for you, you... you could of been stuck here alone!"

"Well... then why don't you just leave?" I shouted to him while staring into his deep blue gorgeous eyes.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh so good!"

"Wanna kiss?"

I nodded at this and we both took a giant step in towards each other. Chad put his hands around my hips while I put my arms around his neck. Our lips instantly touched. It felt good. It felt like fireworks had just exploded. The two of us kissed longer then I even imagined. I wanted to continue kissing forever until Chad pulled away.

He took a step backwards. My stomach felt like it dropped. My heart was pounding way more than usual. Maybe I was that bad of an kisser. I once again began turning red. Suddenly the dress became very interesting to look at.

"Sonny?" Chad called out to me, he was smiling, I looked up seeing him bowing with his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled at Chad and gracefully took his hand as he pulled me close. He again handed me one of his ear pieces. The fast song began and Chad suddenly twirled me as we started to do the most goofiest dance moves we could think of.

**Hopefully I have time to make Chad's POV, but only if you guys want it! Tell me what you think of the extended version, yes or no? Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. here it is! Chad's point of view! Hopefully it's what you guys were hoping for! I feel like I could of added in more of a fight between the two, or at least in Chad's head. But I thought Chad was being nice to begin with. So why ruin the moment and make him think like a jerk? If that makes any sense...  
**

I wondered where Sonny was, I wondered if she was alright. I hate caring especially about... Sonny Munroe. I was standing right outside the empty room and heard a rather loud and depressing sigh. I turned around and instantly felt I smile appear on my face. It was Sonny.

She looked so darn cute while she was sad! Step out of it CDC! This was not the time, I stared at Sonny Munroe. I knew I had a crush on her for awhile now but I hoped for it to pass by now.

"Hey. So you finally made it." I called out to her while walking into the empty room. I kept walking until I reached where Sonny was.

"Chad?" Sonny asked me, I saw the light in her eyes. I could tell she was extremely happy and relieved to see me walking through those doors. I stepped closer into her.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go." I said with my signature smirk.

Sonny then did yet another loud and depressing sigh. I knew the time for out little arguments was definitely not the right time now. But I had no idea how to act around Sonny. I never wanted her to think I'm a jerk, I just didn't know how to act... normal. It seems like I had to have all those qualities that I don't want and don't like. We stood in silence for a couple of seconds until Sonny broke it.

"Chad," she began, "You were right. All proms ends in a disaster." I took a step backwards. Did Sonny Monroe just tell me I was right? Did I feel guilty for being right? What the hell is happening to me? I hate stupid crushes.

"Do they, Sonny? Do they really?" I asked her while trying to put on my charm.

"I'm not in the mood for this Chad." she snapped and turned around and wobbled to the door in her ugly yet somehow made her even more cuter dress. I grabbed Sonny's hand and turned her around. I wasn't ready for her to leave.

I was still holding her hand it felt amazing, a smile came to my face. I knew something that would cheer Queen of Chuckle Land right up.

"Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." I told her. I then squeezed her hand, "You're just gonna have to settle for me."

I saw Sonny smile as I pulled her in closer to me. Instantly Sonny began to become her bubbly self. I pulled out my headphone that were connected to my iPod. I gave Sonny one. I felt myself somewhat blushing, I looked up and saw Sonny turning as red as me. I couldn't believe I would actually dance with Sonny Monroe. But it just felt right.

I looked down at our shoes and then back into Sonny's brown dark eyes. I could tell she was nervous, I smiled. "Don't worry Sonny, once again CDC shall rescue you." I told her while we began to swift back and forth.

Sonny rolled her eyes and squeezed tighter on my shoulders. She was beginning to relax, I could see that through her dark eyes. Sonny stepped closer into me.

"This is sweet."

I smiled at this and she smiled back, "I have my moments."

The two of use continued to slow dance, I didn't even notice there was no music until Sonny told me, "You gonna press play?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I said then pressed play to my iPod. A fast up beat song began playing. Crap. All I had to do was pick the perfect song and I just totally ruined the moment. I looked up at Sonny and smirked hoping for her to forgive me.

"Really, Chad? Really? All you had to do was pick the right song." she snapped.

I instantly let go of her hand, I didn't know if Sonny was acting because she is a very good actress... for a comedian or she truly was mad at me.

"Hey your lucky I even did this for you, you... you could of been stuck here alone!"

"Well... then why don't you just leave?" She shouted to me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh so good!"

"Wanna kiss?"

I saw Sonny nod at me and she threw herself at me... and I willingly caught her. I felt Sonny put her arms around my neck while I kept mine around her hips. Our lips touched, it was one of the best kisses in my life. I definitely felt tension that had been in us release. I felt sparks rising up my spine and I was starting to not be able to control myself.

I took a step backwards. I looked up a Sonny, she began to blush. She was an excellent kisser, no doubt. But I came in here for a dance, and I dance is what I shall get.

"Sonny?" I called out to her while bowing and sticking out my "holding hand" hand, May I have this dance?"

I smiled at Sonny and she gracefully took my hand. I pulled Sonny closer to me. I again handed Sonny one of my ear pieces. The fast song began and I twirled Sonny around and started to do the most goofiest dance moves we could think of.

**I feel that I could of done better with Chad's POV, but hey! Chad can't be a jerk 24/7? It must get tiring! Keep looking out for SWAC fics because for sure I will continue to write them! Alright and I would willingly take any ideas for up coming fics! I'm completely stumped right now and would love to get some ideas. Leave them in the reviews or message me! Once again sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!  
**

**Peace out, suckahs!**


End file.
